herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sulia Gaudeamus
Sulia Gaudeamus is the female protagonist in the anime, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture. She is Terry Bogard's love interest and the 17 years old twin sister of the film's main antagonist, Laocorn Gaudeamus. She is an exclusive character for the film. She is voiced by Tomo Sakurai. Biography Sulia is one of the last descendants of Gaudeamus, a powerful conqueror who is said to be even scared by Alexander the Great. Gaudeamus was eventually killed by Alexander's general, and his armor was infused with Mars, the god of war. Mars continues to destroy the country until the four wanderers defeat him. His armor is buried in different parts of the earth to prevent the resurrection of the gods. At the beginning of the story, Sulia's father and his partner found a pendant. Using this relic, they were able to find a glove of Mars armor. However, the partner murdered her father to steal credit. Since her mother died when she was young, Sulia and her twin brother, Laocorn Gaudeamus, lost their remaining guardians. Laocorn couldn't stand the injustice of murder and confronted his father's partner. After experiencing a near-death struggle, Laocorn used gloves to avenge his father's death and soon began looking for other works. Sulia picked up the pendant to find a powerful fighter to help stop her brother. After hearing Terry defeated Krauser, she begins the movie searching for him. It was her brother who sent a group of masked slaves to stop her success. Once she was found him, he agreed and was happy to know that Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, and Joe Higashi also wanted to help. In the process of finding armor, Sulia gradually fell for Terry. When he was injured by Jamin, and she used her healing power to help him recover. After hearing her past about her family, Terry promised to protect her from further harm. As the search progressed, she also became friends with other assistants. Despite their best efforts, Laocorn completed Mars armor and gained all-powerful power. Although she did not want her friends to face more dangers, she pierced her chest with a piece of sharp crystal. However, because the twins are psychologically and physically connected, Laocorn can feel this. Sulia pleaded for Terry to hit her brother's chest, and he reluctantly obeyed. This is enough to weaken the armor's control of the Laocorn and restore him to a state of mind. Before her death, Sulia expressed her gratitude to her friend and shared a break-up kiss with Terry. In the facing of the resurrection of Gaudeamus, Terry will certainly hear her voice calling his name, and he will be able to play a decisive blow. In The Days of Memories, Joe sent a letter to Terry, which read the old photos of her and Lily McGuire, which made him exclaim their names. When asked about this question, he solemnly said that this is an old story. Personality An intelligent and timid bookworm, she is polite and earnest to the people she meets, and this earns her a few admirers. Although she is filled with grief to see her twin brother increasingly corrupted by the Armor of Mars, Sulia is determined to bring him back to his old self. She admires Terry greatly for his kindness and generosity. As well as she dies, she has tells him poignantly that she was happy to have known him. Gallery Images FFTMP_Sulia.png|Sulia. Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-16.jpg|Sulia and the heroes Illustrated by Shinkiro. Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-17.jpg|Sulia and Terry Illustrated by Shinkiro. Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-21.jpg|Sulia's sacrifice illustrated by Shinkiro. Videos Terry & sulia|Terry & Sulia. Trivia *Despite being helpless in combat, Sulia keeps going on and doing her best to stop Laocorn. and if she has to commit suicide to save him... she will. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Poor Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Good Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Dreaded Category:Twin/Clone Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Posthumous Category:Voice of Reason Category:Teenagers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Amazons